Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Nightcore Games
Presentation Day 1 - Fantendo Adventure 2: Void of Darkness "8 years have passed since the world was freed from Unten's wrath. Fantendia, being the last remaining country, is rebuilding itself as things seem to be slowly returning to normal, however something big is coming, something that threatens to throw everything horribly out of ballance in this Universe and in theirs. Netnu is coming, and he isn't coming alone..." Fantendo Adventure 2 is on its way, taking place 8 years from the original game, FA2 will have more features and feature more characters. Another thing this time arround is that rather than the characters have their own non-canonical stories they will all share one great big story split off into sections and cut into pieces. Lets re-introcduce some of the characters from the first game, shall we? *'Ángel' - After the years passed Ángel helped rebuild Fantendia and eventually became a powerful business man. He runs Wings Incorporated, a company that helps care for the sick. *'Brock '- Brock grew up to become a great inventor, his inventions helped rebuild the world and his success has inspired millions in Fantendia. *'Eva' - After finding a pregnant woman alone she helped the mother give birth, the mother named the baby but died a few days later, Eva adopted this baby and raised her as her own. Now, 8 years on, Eva became a school teacher and helps to educate the next generation. *'Exo' - Exo, still not wanting to show his face, became a demolitions expert and was a key part in rebuilding the world. He likes to work alone in his tower. *'Fae' - Fae ended up helping the world be providing fruit and vegitables for the hungry. She started a business and made millions in income becoming a very powerful woman. *'Marina' - She helped to save the world by traveling to other countries in hopes of finding survivors. She set off on a small boat and came back with a cruise ship filled with thousands of people of all ages. *'Nicholas' - Nicholas took care of the people of Fantendia and made sure that the world would be better than before, he ended up becoming a powerful politician. *'Ochi' - Ochi became a great scientist and is currently looking into Unten's Gases that brought back the dead. She is one of the smartest people in the world. *'Pablo' - Pablo helped to restore the worlds power and began to mess with old electricle cercuits, his fiddling ended up lighting up the world. *'Rick' - Helping Marina on her quest for survivors, Rick decided to bring back hundreds of blocks of fresh ice. The ice melted and became clean and drinkable for all the thirsty passangers. *'Sam' - He began to paint and write poems and stories about the 'Dark Times'. His work became so famous a miniature museam was founded at the new capitol, Rebelle. *'Steli' - He became a famous astrologer and recorded the planets to help teach the children, he also became a professor at the Ochi State Bigradual School. *'Tom' - Tom ended up becoming a musician and returned music to the world. He teaches children songs from before the 'Dark Times'. *'Tucker' - Tucker used his artistic skills for the better and became an architect. He designed many of the sturdy buildings that are the foundations of Fantendia. *'Tyler' - Tyler became a skilled baker and baked enough bread to feed Fantendia three times over. He still occasionally burns the odd loaf but no one's perfect. *'Yellow' - He made a furniture company and made most of the furniture of Fantendia. He also ended up being a very rich man. Now, onto the Void. The Void itself is a puncture inbetween two universes, UniverseA, that was home to Unten, managed to redeem itself and continued to grow, the other, UniverseB, home to Netnu, was conquered as that universe was missing a vital character, Rebelle. Slipping over into UniverseB reveals copies of the characters from UniverseA, having altered personalities and names, we find; Díablo, Brick, Ava, Ezo, Shay, Maria, Nicky, Jaqui, Pallo, Riley, Stan, Bob, Hunter, Kyle and Blue. Being convinced by Netnu the characters set off into UniverseA to try and take it over. Now, let's take a look at some of the characters ingame. EvaSpritesFA2.png PrincipleJoanSpritesFA2.png OpalSpritesFA2.png OchiSpritesFA2.png AngelSpriteFA2.png FatimaSpriteFA2.png NovaSpritesFA2.png SisterZeldaSpriteFA2.png SisterRuthSpriteFA2.png SisterTillySpriteFA2.png SisterRoseSpriteFA2.png SisterPatSpriteFA2.png SisterClemSpriteFA2.png SisterMaudeSpriteFA2.png XanSpritesFA2.png Day 2 - Garden of Eden Step outside into the world and enter.... "There was once a horrifiying war, a war, by the great wall, a war that would set everything into motion and ultimately lead to the destruction of all mankind and the birth of a new race." Garden of Eden follows the journey of Artopa Belladonna, a young girl who lives in a teapot with her sick mother Ivy. Ivy's illness is getting worse and the only dew from the witch, Deadly Nightshade, can cure her. Artopa sets off on an adventure to retreive the magical dew from her plantpot tower and save her mother one and for all. Artopa is a young Gia girl from Eden who recently moved there with her sick mother Ivy. Struggling to fit in, Artopa spends most of her time alone just outside the Garden and ends up discovering hiden secrets from the world before. Learning to read Human languages, Artopa stumbles upon more secrets and mysteries and sets of on a journey to find the mystical dew. Now, aswell as Artopa we meet characters such as; *'Ivy Belladonna' - Artopa's ill mother. Ivy has a very large secret that she's keeping from her daughter. *'Yucca Brevifolia' - Yucca has a crush on Artopa. He thinks she's cute but feels very distant. *'Lilium Candidum' - Lilium also has a crush on Artopa. She is unsure if Artopa will like her back. *'Tuscany Barkarole' - Tuscany is a good witch who lives in a wateringcan in the woods. *'Amber Flush' - Amber is a skilled doctor who treats the sick and injured. Amber helps Ivy with her everyday life. *'Rosa Rubiginosa' - Rosa is a student at Artopa's School. She doesn't like Artopa but feels sorry for her. *'Bryonia Ivan' - Bryonia loves spending town by the Great Wall and sometimes follows Artopa around. *Jasmine Sambac - Jasmine is an inventor. She is inventing methods of flying for transportation. *'Casta Sativa' - Casta is a clothes maker and he owns a small store in the center of Eden. Casta also makes furniture. *'Deadly Nightshade' - An evil witch rich with dew filled with healing proporties. Nightshade lives inside a plantpot castle that leads deep underground. Garden of Eden will be a game for the 3DS and the Wii U and will aslo have its own Amiibo line. The Amiibo's will change Artopa's clothes and give her certain powers and such. Some Amiibo's will also unlock secret areas within the game. Day 3 - Sweet Tooth 2: Sugar Rush "Can you feel the '''rush'?"'' '' '' "Before Cookie Crumble was even born, Sweet Tooth University (known then as Sweet Tooth Academy) had another heroine, in whom we meet Blueberry Muffin, a young girl studying at the Academy. Blueberry (know commonly as Blu) was investigating the secrets of the Town but ended up bitting of more than she could chew..." Sweet Tooth 2: Sugar Rush (or ST2 for short) follows the adventures of Blu in her quest in solving the mysteries of her hometown. After finding a sacred book she accidently summons monsters and must try to protect the town from the evils that where created. Now the game will be a mixture of RPG and Platformer, mostly being an RPG though. Using the D-Pad to move around on the DS, holding down the R button makes you run. Blu's special power, the Blueberry Blaze isn't activated unless she finds a Golden Candy. Another thing is, Rush Levels, where Blu is chased for a whole level and is under a time limit. Day 4 - Pokémon Shockwound Version So, after Pokémon Frostbite and Sunburn Versions we find Pokémon Shockwound. The game takes place in a different timeline to the previous games. Helga, the villain from the first game, succeeds in her plan to give power to her homeland of Alpiana. Taking people from Alstra to Alpiana she also brings the two legendary Pokémon, Flowie and Yoice, to help power Alpiana. After setting free her hostages into her region, she takes the legendary Pokémon to an ancient building and summons Boatronn. Professor Sassafras meets up with the player and offers them a Pokémon and asks the Player to help get back to Alstra. Okay honestly I know the story is kinda sucky but it's just a quick draft at the moment so this is literally it for day 4. Day 5 - Cassandra Goth and Mr. Devil Cassandra Goth and Mr. Devil is a comic series i've had planned for a while now. It will follow the Journey of Cassandra Goth, a sim who lives in Old Town, and her friend Mr. Devil, a small demon who lives inside her lunchbox. Cass will endure all the hardships of growing up and more but she has to put up with a little devil on her shoulder. Cassandra Goth, if you didn't already know, is a favorite Sim character of mine, being the first born child of Mortimer and Bella Goth, Cassandra is the heir to their fortune. Cassandra got her mothers looks and her fathers brains yet still people tend to ignore her. Cass' few friends are Mary-Sue Pleasant, the sweet little girl from down the lane, Brandi Newbie, an underachieving sweetheart, Kaylnn Langerak, her neat-freak friend and Don Lothario, her dream boy crush. Cass also seems to be the only one in her friendship circle who can't seem to find a date, and Mr. Devil just makes things worse Day 6 Day 7 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations